


Fly or Fall

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-13
Updated: 2000-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A choce that Stan made with the outcome that we all know.





	Fly or Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Okay, well I was sitting at work today, looking over my schedule for
    next year.  I was completely amazed by the choices I had made; they were
    nothing I had wanted to take.  Quickly I erased them and put what I wanted
    to do.  And boy, I feel a hundred pounds lighter, I have made MY choices
    and it's greatness.  The point of that little story?  Well, it goes with
    this little story.  Make your choices, for your reasons. 
    
    This is for Mary Ann who has given me wonderful advice when I needed
    it and always been ready to hear about my boring day, and yet somehow
    made it into a relatively exciting conversation.  Also, even though this
    is THE fic, it is A fic which, as Mary Ann knows, is enough of a miracle
    in it's self. 
    
    This is also for Rae, who has shown me that you can always change your
    direction in life and do what you want to do.  Everything will work out!
    
    Feedback welcomed and enjoyed
    
    Rated: G
    Pairings: none
    Teaser: A decision in Stan's life, with an outcome that we all know.
    Disclaimer:  I own no one in this story.  Sad, sad truth that it is.....but
    Due South is not mine...Also, there's a little tiny spoiler for Eclipse,
    but you'd have to know the quote to get it. 
    
    Fly or Fall
    By:  Susie Walton
    
    	He couldn't take it anymore.  One man telling him what to do, regardless
    of his own feelings.  Telling him his directions in life.  What he should,
    no will, accomplish.  It was too much.  Either fly or fall, do what he
    wanted or what he was told to do.  Too much.  Fly or Fall.  
    
    	Stan stood out front of his dorm room.  Inside were his books, his work,
    his future.  Or in reality, his father's future.  Stan turned his head
    towards a window at the end of the hallway.  Out there was anything and
    everything.  It was a new experience at every turn, but it was his own
    experiences.  Stan placed his hand on the doorknob.  This future or...Stan
    remove his hand from the doorknob as if it burnt his skin.  It was his
    life, fly or fall, he wanted to discover it. 
    
    	"You did what?"  Stan flinched as his father's voice echoed throughout
    the small house. 
    
    	"I left school.  I, ah, am going to go to the, um, police academy."
    Stan placed his eyes downwards, it was his choice and it was now made.
    
    	Damian stare incredibly at his son.  "After all I did for you?!?  All
    the work I put into getting you where you are today.  You know how hard
    it is to get your son, who graduates with a D- average, into college?
    I made it so you had a secure future.  I cannot believe you."  
    
    	Damian Kowalski began to pace in front of his son; it was unbelievable
    what some people could do to the ones they loved. 
    
    	Stan watched as his father's figured moved in front of him, why couldn't
    he understand that his future was not what Stan wanted? 
    
    	"It wasn't my future you were helping me out with dad, it was yours.
    You never gave me the chance to decide anything, you just went ahead
    with what you thought I wanted." 
    
    	Damian pointed a figure at Stan's chest. "You are a failure, you disgrace
    this family.  I wanted to give you a better education than I could ever
    have." 
    
    	Stan threw his hands up in exasperation.  "It was what you wanted! 
    You wanted to make me the person you could never be.  That's not what
    I want!" Damian stopped pacing and faced his son.  "I just wanted you
    to be successful, every night I come home with the smell of dead animals
    on me.  Dead animals, son!  I wanted you to be something better than
    a meat packer." 
    
    	Stan interrupted.  "I will be dad, I'm going to be a cop.  I can help
    people, save people.  I want to do this." 
    
    	Damian shook his head. "You'll still smell, you'll smell of the scum
    that you'll deal with.  But if you want to be a cop, there's nothing
    I can do to stop you." 
    
    	Stan let out a breath he had been holding the whole time.
    
    	Damian continued, "But I won't support you.  You want to be a cop; 
    your mother and I will leave.  You don't want our help, we won't be anywhere
    near you." 
    
    	Stan stared at his father.  "You're going to take mom and leave because
    of my choice?"  Stan was dumbfounded. 
    
    	"Yes, you obviously don't want our help so, we won't help you."
    
    	Stan stopped his father.  "Just because I don't want to be what you
    want me to be, doesn't mean I don't want you near me.  What about mom,
    think she'll move away with you?" 
    
    	Damian slowly nodded.  "I've already talked to your mother about moving
    out west, she'll miss you, but she'll also know you'll be too busy with
    school." 
    
    	Stan watched as his father looked into his eyes one last time and then
    exit the room.  This is what he wanted, wasn't it?  There was no going
    back now, the choice was clear.  Fly or fall.  It sure felt as if he
    was falling though. 
    
    	Stan hugged his mother and without another word, she entered the car.
    With a quick nod to his father, the car started up and headed down the
    street.  Stan waved, and when he could no longer see the car, Stan turned
    around and faced the large building that loomed behind him.  In bold,
    black letters the words POLICE ACADEMY stood out against the white backdrop.
    
    	He was here; it was his choice, his future.  Ray took a deep breath
    and headed into the building, it was time to fly. 
    
    		THE END
    
    


End file.
